While cigarette consumption among adults has recently declined, Little Cigar consumption has increased. Evidence suggests that minority young adults, ages 18-25, living in low-income communities use Little Cigars more often than their white peers. This is troubling; Little Cigars have higher levels of cancer-causing substances than cigarettes. Evidence-based interventions are needed to prevent Little Cigar use and reduce cancer risk among these groups. Before interventions are developed measures of Little Cigar use and psychosocial determinants should be developed. The proposed research aims to develop and pilot test measures of Little Cigar use and its psychosocial determinants among racially/ethnically-diverse young adults.